


Giant Dads and Heroic Lads

by ShowYourHumanity



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, GiantDad is my God, KiriBaku is my OTP, M/M, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, TodoKiri is my BroTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowYourHumanity/pseuds/ShowYourHumanity
Summary: Bakugou only wanted to murder the warp gate. Kirishima only wanted to follow his friend's manly example. Neither hero expected to get warped to a different dimension.The Kirisquad travels through Lordran, a land of knights, monsters, and a curse that grants immortality at the cost of sanity. Can our young heroes retain their humanity? Or will they go hollow before they find a way home?





	1. I won't let you escape

“If you want to go, then go by yourself,” Bakugou scoffed. “I’m gonna kill that warp gate.”

“What?” Kirishima replied. “You’re gonna act childish at a time like this?”

“Shut up!” Bakugou snapped, whipping around to face Kirishima. “That gate bastard is the enemy’s way in and out. I’m gonna cut off their getaway route for when the time comes. It’s not like we don’t have a way to fight the fog.” A villain jumped at Bakugou only to fall right into his hands – or rather, into his explosions. Although Kirishima expected Bakugou to brag or gloat or at least smile about his victory, Bakugou looked nonchalant as he held up the villain for Kirishima to see. As if he held a head of rotten lettuce rather than a human being. “Anyway, if these small fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone’ll be fine, right?”

Kirishima couldn’t help but smile. “Were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like, ‘Die die die!’”

Bakugou tossed the villain aside, turned his back to Kirishima, and stepped toward the building’s exit. “Then go if you want to!”

“Wait!”

To his surprise, Bakugou stopped in his tracks. Bakugou turned around, apparently waiting for Kirishima to continue.

“Believing in our friends? That’s real manly, Bakugou!” Kirishima smiled even wider, slamming his hardened fists together. “I’ll follow you!”

Bakugou neither smiled nor scowled. He just held Kirishima’s gaze. “Friends, huh?” he asked so quietly that Kirishima barely caught his words. Bakugou turned away so quickly that Kirishima barely caught his smile. It wasn’t the savage grin when Bakugou charged into battle or the malicious smirk when he taunted villains and heroes alike. No, this was a different kind of smile – smaller, softer, not at all Bakugou.

“Are you coming or not, shitty hair?” Bakugou demanded, his voice returning to its usual volume and tone.

“It’s Kirishima!” he reminded, trailing behind Bakugou. He unhardened his arms so he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. He could blame the sweat solely on their fight with the villains. But Kirishima knew it was something more than that. It was something about the man that he wanted to follow. It was the way Bakugou swung those heavy gauntlets on his arms with each step, the way his boots thudded against the concrete, the way he smiled as he stepped into battle. But Kirishima couldn’t spend too much time daydreaming about the hero marching ahead of him. He had to focus on the battle even farther ahead.

On his own, Kirishima didn’t know if he could face the villains head-on. After all, his past encounters with villains left him frozen in fear, in hesitation. With Bakugou by his side, Kirishima knew that they’d succeed. Bakugou didn’t hesitate. And if he was afraid, Bakugou didn’t let it show. Kirishima wasn’t surprised that he followed such a manly hero. What did surprise him was that Bakugou let him follow.

“Kirishima.”

Kirishima stopped in his tracks, flustered by the sound of his own name. “Huh?”

“You’re thinking too much,” Bakugou said. “It’s pissing me off.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Kirishima confessed, trying to refocus on the world around him – the world that Bakugou had shaped. Behind him: the building’s shattered windows, the crackling flame from Bakugou’s explosions, and the villains that the duo had defeated together. Ahead of him: the smell of nitroglycerin – surprisingly sweet, less like something used for explosions and more like something he’d smell walking into a bakery. He caught up to the source of the chaos, nudged Bakugou’s shoulder with his own, and asked, “What’s your plan?”

Bakugou grinned. This smile wasn’t small or soft or sweet. No, this smile was downright predatory, like a shark honing in on the scent of blood (which was saying something, since Kirishima’s teeth had been compared to a literal shark’s). Kirishima didn’t believe that he could match Bakugou’s ferocity. Nonetheless, Bakugou’s smile was indeed contagious as he turned this grin toward Kirishima and growled, “Listen closely.”

 

 

“Try anything funny,” Bakugou warned, “and I’ll blow your ass up so bad that they’ll be piecing you back together for weeks.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound very heroic!” Kirishima said with a smile. He couldn’t match Bakugou’s savage grin as his friend pinned down the warp gate – or rather, Kurogiri, a name that the leader Shigaraki had let slip. However, Kirishima could certainly smile just as All Might smiled. He could trick the fear inside him as he faced the three villains – Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Nomu. At the very least, Kirishima knew he wasn’t alone. Bakugou wasn’t the only one who wanted to win. Todoroki, Midoriya, and even All Might had arrived at the scene. Five heroes against three villains. Kirishima liked those odds.

That it, until Nomu got back up. Until the creature’s arm and leg regenerated, white bone into red muscle into black skin. Kirishima had never seen a creature like Nomu. It didn’t belong in this world, a monster better suited to a video game than to real life. Its body was even more muscular than All Might’s, but its head wasn’t human at all. More like a bird. Its open beak held rows of jagged white teeth. Its brain had grown so out of proportion that its skull had cracked wide open, revealing a brain as big as a watermelon. Its eyes had sunk so far into its brain that Kirishima couldn’t see the sockets. He could only see the whites – or rather, yellows – of its eyes. He could also see the pupils, as small as the laser sights leading bullets into targets, pinning Kirishima and the other heroes into place.

Only Shigaraki made any movements at all, lifting his hands to scratch at his own neck. He scratched over and over, like a rat trying to claw its way out of a trap.

As if finding this escape route, Shigaraki stopped. He lowered his hands and mumbled, “First, we need to get our gate back.” He pointed at the heroes with one bony finger. “Go, Nomu.” 

Nomu’s eyes shifted away from Kirishima and onto Bakugou. Kirishima moved before he could think, hardening his skin as he braced for impact. Kirishima pushed Bakugou off of Kurogiri, then turned to face the villains. Instead of Nomu, he found All Might standing before them, holding Nomu back with his bare fists.

“Run…away…” All Might said through clenched teeth.

“I won’t let you escape,” Kurogiri growled as a cold black fog surrounded heroes and villains alike. Kirishima stepped toward All Might, but the fog was thick, as if walking through water rather than air. He took another step, trying to reach the number one hero, but each step felt impossibly heavy – as if a whole ocean weighed down on his shoulders. He heard the thump of fist against flesh, the crack of bone, the sound of footsteps as Midoriya screamed, “ _Kacchan!_ ” But Kirishima couldn’t see a thing. He could only see the thickening fog, a fog so dark that he wouldn’t know Bakugou was standing beside him if it weren’t for Bakugou’s hand inside his.

Kirishima didn’t know why Bakugou reached out. He didn’t expect Bakugou’s hand to shake as badly as his own. Kirishima closed his eyes and tightened his grip. He bowed his head, fighting back tears, and whispered so low that only he could hear.

“I’m sorry, All Might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the anime, Kirishima complained that he “didn't have a chance to show off” during this fight. I totally missed that line first time around, and it made me laugh so hard that I gave him a chance to show off in this chapter. In canon, All Might just pushes Bakugou out of the way. To give my sunshine boy some spotlight, Kirishima plays the hero, but All Might can't save them both – hence he stops Nomu before it can hurt either student. Kirishima pushes Bakugou out of the way. With this opening, Kurogiri can do his thing and warp everyone.
> 
> In summary: Because Kirishima steps up, the whole group gets fucked. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions...or in this case, the road to Lordran.


	2. You won't fool me, you cheeky bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Bakugou find themselves in Firelink Shrine. Except they don’t know it’s called Firelink Shrine. They only know that there’s a bonfire of burning bones, a crestfallen knight blabbing about bells, and a soldier throwing firebombs at the wrong hero. Poor guy never stood a chance.

When Kirishima opened his eyes, he realized that he’d been warped. Again. Except this time, he wasn’t dropped onto cold grey concrete. Rather, he found dirt and grass and a warm gold fire. Something about the fire seemed strangely alive. The crackling of the flame reminded Kirishima of a growling hunger, as if the fire itself wanted to devour something. Kirishima noticed that there weren’t any twigs in the fire – just bones. Without any kindling, how could the fire stay alight? Was a villain’s quirk sustaining the flame?

Kirishima shook his head. He had to focus. 

He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked around. Crumbling pillars circled the bonfire, leaning toward its light like flowers leaning toward the sun. An enormous black bird had perched on one pillar, looking down at something – or rather, someone. Kirishima followed the bird’s gaze to find Bakugou on the other side of the bonfire. Kirishima rushed over, knelt down, and pressed two fingers to Bakugou’s wrist. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d held in, relieved to find a pulse beneath his fingertips. Bakugou was alive. Just knocked out.

But not for long. Bakugou jolted awake, slamming his hands onto Kirishima’s chest. “ _Die!_ ”

Kirishima hardened his chest just in time to nullify the explosion. “Bakugou! It’s me!”

Bakugou glared at his trembling hands. “Did I…hurt you?”

“No way, man,” Kirishima assured, wrapping Bakugou in a manly hug. “But you did scare me! I thought you were a goner!”

“Tch,” Bakugou dismissed. “It takes more than a small fry villain to take me down.”

“Of course!” Kirishima agreed, even though Nomu wasn’t a small fry by any stretch of the imagination. Still, he wasn’t about to argue with Bakugou’s assessment of villains. He was just happy that Bakugou was alive, and even happier that his friend was so ridiculously warm. Was Bakugou always this sweaty because of his quirk? Or was it a result of adrenaline from fighting villain after villain?

“Uh…” Bakugou muttered, patting Kirishima on the back. “You can let go now.”

“Ah, sorry!” Kirishima replied, releasing his friend.

“Where the hell did that bastard warp us?” Bakugou asked, looking upward.

Kirishima followed his gaze to the heavy grey sky. Although USJ had the technology to produce weather patterns, they usually used this weather to practice emergency rescues. Heroes stood their ground against thunderstorms and blizzards. Nothing about these clouds could put heroes to the test. They were just…there. Just like the bonfire was there, the crackling filling the silence that stretched between Kirishima and Bakugou.

“Well, what do we have here?” someone said. “You must be a new arrival.”

Kirishima turned to face the stranger. The knight wore a set of silver chain armor – at least, Kirishima assumed that it had been silver. Now, it was more of a dull grey color, the same grey as the boulder that the knight sat on. Just as moss had spread green across the grey stone, rust had spread across the man’s hunched shoulders. Still, the man smiled, as if unbothered by the decay. He stared not at the heroes, but at the bonfire. He didn’t look intrigued or amazed, as Kirishima had felt. Rather, he looked tired, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

“Since you’re here,” the knight continued, “let me help you out. There are actually two bells of awakening. Ring them both, and something happens! Brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won’t stop you. So, off you go. It is why you came, isn’t it? – to this accursed land of the undead? Ha ha ha.”

“Blah blah blah,” Bakugou mocked, his palm filling with sparks. “You won’t fool me, you cheeky bastard. Where’s the warp gate?!”

“Don’t try anything clever,” the knight warned, his smile widening into a smirk. “You might regret it.”

Kirishima rested his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder, leaned in, and whispered, “Take it easy, man. He’s not…well, he’s not all the way _there_ , y’know? If we play along, maybe we’ll get more information.”

Bakugou’s shoulder tensed under Kirishima’s grip, but his hand stopped sparking.

“Can’t hurt to try, right?” Kirishima continued. “It’s our first lead!”

Bakugou looked at Kirishima, if only for a moment, before turning back to the knight and growling, “What the everliving _fuck_ are the bells of awakening?”

“What? You want to hear more?” the knight asked. “Oh, that’s all we need. Another inquisitive soul…well, listen carefully then. One of the bells is up above in the undead church, but the lift is broken. You’ll have to climb the stairs up the ruins and access the Undead Burg through the waterway. The other bell is back down below the Undead Burg, within the plague infested Blighttown. But I’d die again before I step foot in that cesspool!”

“ _Again?_ ” Kirishima questioned. “Do you have a decomposition quirk? What do you mean by undead? What happens when you ring the bells?”

“Bloody hell, what is it _now?_ ” the knight scoffed. “You ask too many questions.”

“Let’s go, Kirishima,” Bakugou said, turning his back to the bonfire. “I’m done playing around.”

Kirishima tagged along, offering a small smile. “Where to next, Blasty?”

“The bell tower,” Bakugou decided. “I bet we’ll get a good view of this shithole from up high. Maybe then we can figure out where the fuck we are.”

“Good idea!” Kirishima agreed. “Do you think our friends got warped here too?”

“If by _friends_ you mean Deku and IcyHot, I sure as fuck hope not,” Bakugou replied. “If they got warped in, so did bird brain…and face palm…and…All Might.” Bakugou shook his head, took a breath, and continued, “Anyway, who the hell cares if broccoli hair and candy cane got warped. We don’t need those extras.”

“Come on, Bakubro! They’re your friends!” When Bakugou didn’t reply, Kirishima continued, “Well, I’m your friend.”

“A shitty friend!” Bakugou barked, finally turning to face Kirishima. “It’s _your_ fault we’re in this mess! If you hadn’t pushed me off that warp gate, we would’ve been fine!”

“You would’ve been _dead!_ ” Kirishima shouted, his smile hardening into a scowl. “If you had died, I…I…”

Bakugou tilted his head to the side. “Why are you crying?”

Kirishima turned away. “I’m not crying.”

Bakugou ran one thumb under Kirishima’s eye. “Then what are these?”

“Manly tears?” Kirishima asked, caught off guard by the warmth of Bakugou’s thumb against his skin.

“Knock it off,” Bakugou huffed. “I’m alive, thanks to you.”

Kirishima sniffled. “All Might did most of the work.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Bakugou scolded. He crossed his arms over his chest, hung his head low, and twisted his lips into a pout – as if the words tasted sour before he spat them out. “I’m…sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Kirishima decided. Hoping to ease the tension between them, he wrapped an arm around Bakugou’s shoulder. With his other arm, he pointed at the path in the distance – a series of steps that led up the cliff and into the waterway. “Yikes, that’s a lot of stairs. I guess we really can’t skip leg day. Are you ready to feel the burn, bro?”

Bakugou huffed, a sound that Kirishima had learned to recognize as a laugh. “Of course I’m fucking ready.” He grabbed Kirishima’s wrist, as if to remove Kirishima’s arm from his shoulders. Except Bakugou didn’t let go. He held onto Kirishima’s wrist with an iron grip, yanking him forward.

As they walked, Kirishima glanced at Bakugou’s hand around his wrist. Although he didn’t normally like being manhandled, he’d accept such behavior from someone as manly as Bakugou. He remembered how Bakugou had held his hand as the fog had closed in. If Bakugou hadn’t reached out, would they have been warped to the same place? Kirishima didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if he’d woken up alone by the bonfire. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to Midoriya or Todoroki or All Might. He just wanted to focus on the task at hand, to make his willpower as unbreakable as his own quirk.

And so he focused on each step up the stairs. He didn’t look past the edge of the cliff. Instead, he kept his eyes on the path ahead. On the grass sprouting green through the cracks in the stone steps. On Bakugou’s boots, colored orange and black like ember and ash. On the soldiers that guarded the entrance to the waterway – two soldiers at the base of the stairs, at least two soldiers on top.

“Oi, Bakugou,” Kirishima addressed. “What’s the plan?”

Bakugou finally released Kirishima’s wrist. “I’ll take top. You’ll take bottom. Got it?”

Kirishima blushed, imagining a very different scenario. Before Bakugou could catch on, some sort of bomb fell from the sky. Kirishima jumped in front of Bakugou, using his hardened arms to shield them both from the blast.

It turned out to be a firebomb, one that lit Bakugou’s grin in a dangerous gold. “Die!”

While Bakugou raced up the cliff, heading for the source of the firebomb, Kirishima fought the two soldiers on the ground below. One soldier charged forward with a spear, but something about his gait was off, as if he was limping. Kirishima snapped the spear in half with one swift jab. The shield appeared to be constructed of the same wood, making the same satisfying crack when Kirishima took another swing. Without shield or spear, the soldier cowered behind another soldier, who both stood dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. One wrong move and Kirishima could slip, spiraling into the valley below. Kirishima didn’t want to push the soldiers off the cliff, knowing that they wouldn’t survive the fall, but he also couldn’t turn his back to the enemy. Before Kirishima could decide on his next move, another firebomb fell, knocking the soldiers back and sending them over the edge. By the time the smoke cleared, the only evidence of their battle was the broken spear and busted shield.

By the time Kirishima reached Bakugou, four soldiers had been taken down. Bakugou smiled at Kirishima – his chin tilted upward, his hands on his hips. “What took you so long?”

Kirishima grinned. “You’re amazing, Bakugou!”

Before Bakugou turned away, Kirishima swore he saw a blush on his bro’s face. Before Kirishima could inquire, Bakugou grabbed a sword off the ground and said, “This one’s yours.”

Kirishima flexed his hardened muscles, hoping to further fluster his friend. “Why would we need their swords? We have our quirks!”

Bakugou handed over the sword’s hilt, apparently unaffected by Kirishima’s pose. “Don’t you pay any damn attention to my tutoring? We shouldn’t rely only on our quirks.”

Kirishima vaguely remembered that question from last week’s test. But if he was being honest with himself, he’d spent way more time studying the tutor than the subject material. Kirishima grabbed the sword’s hilt, his fingers brushing against Bakugou’s before pulling away. He smiled and said, “You’re amazing _and_ smart! I just don’t like stealing, even if we’re stealing from villains.”

“I need you to stay alive,” Bakugou dismissed, snatching an ax off the ground.

“Aww, you do care!” Kirishima cooed.

“Obviously,” Bakugou said with a roll of his eyes. He stomped up the stairs, resting the handle of the ax against his shoulder.

Kirishima followed his lead, careful not to slip off the narrow path. At long last, they reached the arch that led into the waterway. However, it didn’t smell like a waterway – it smelled more like a sewer, the stench so strong that Kirishima gagged before he’d even stepped inside. Soon after Bakugou had stepped inside, Kirishima heard an “Eek!”

“Who’s there?!” Kirishima demanded, racing inside.

“Rat…” Bakugou explained, the sparks in his palms illuminating the fear in his eyes.

Sure enough, an enormous rat feasted on something at one end of the tunnel, its back turned to the heroes.

“Did the rat make that sound?” Kirishima asked.

“Yeah,” Bakugou lied, marching the opposite direction of the rodent. “Just ignore it.”

Kirishima grinned. Although he could tease Bakugou for having such an unmanly scream, he also recognized that he’d stepped into a tunnel. One blast from Bakusplode could send the whole structure crumbling down. And so Kirishima bit his lip in an attempt to suppress his laughter. He also didn’t want to breathe in the waterway’s godawful stench. The funk of rat droppings was bad enough in his nose. He didn’t want to taste it on his tongue as well. And so he kept his mouth shut as he followed Bakugou through the tunnel, the sparks from Bakugou’s palms providing just enough light to see by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering what the rat is eating, it’s a human corpse. If Bakugou didn’t despise rodents, he would’ve found a decomposed body. How lovely.
> 
> Alas, I can’t protect these heroes forever. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. So you wanna make yourself unbreakable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri breezes through Undead Burg only to be confronted by his inner demon – anxiety. Oh, and he faces a literal demon. The Taurus Demon.

The waterway ended up leading into a town. At least, it used to be a town. Kirishima imagined that it had once been bustling with life. Now, doors had rusted off their hinges. Spiders had made webs in shattered windows. The only residents were as brainless as the soldiers that they’d fought by the waterway. Brainless and bloodthirsty, judging by how they charged at Bakugou and Kirishima. Not that these enemies stood a chance against the two heroes. Their battered weapons and tattered garments were no match for Kirishima’s new sword, rusted as it may be. Some villains wore only a flimsy patch of loincloth, their flesh a shimmering pink as if their skin had rotted away.

When Bakugou slammed his ax into an enemy’s back, the blade tore clean through, as if cutting through butter rather than bone. While Bakugou raised his ax, three enemies snuck up from behind. Kirishima rushed forward, determined to save his friend. But before Kirishima could reach him, Bakugou sent an explosion behind him, trapping the enemies in a blazing alleyway. The breeze, once cool and refreshing, now carried the stench of burning flesh.

Kirishima hardened his stomach, hoping to keep himself from vomiting. He couldn’t afford to lose his lunch – not when he didn’t know the next time he’d eat, and definitely not when Bakugou would see. He leaned against a nearby house, breathing in, then out. In, then out.

“Hey,” Bakugou said, resting his hand on Kirishima’s shoulder.

Kirishima tried to speak, but he could barely breathe.

“You’re hyperventilating,” Bakugou said. “Try to match my breaths.”

Kirishima listened to his friend’s breathing. The sound was rhythmic and calm, like the sound of waves against an ocean shore. He tried to smell the ocean breeze, but it was no use – he could only smell burning flesh.

“Breathe,” Bakugou reminded, running his hand through Kirishima’s hair.

“You’ll ruin the gel,” Kirishima whined.

“So? It looks less shitty that way.” Bakugou paused, burying his hand in the hair by Kirishima’s neck. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“No,” Kirishima admitted. “This…it’s nice.”

“Good,” Bakugou replied, moving his fingers once again. It wasn’t the first time that Bakugou had calmed Kirishima down from a panic attack. However, it was the only time he’d run his fingers through Kirishima’s hair. Kirishima didn’t want Bakugou to stop. He wanted Bakugou’s fingertips to go past his neck and down his back, following the ridges and valleys of his spine. But this wasn’t the time for fantasies. They had to keep moving, before any more of those zombies showed up.

Kirishima looked up to meet Bakugou’s gaze. “I’m ready now.”

Bakugou’s scowl softened into a smile. “Good.”

Kirishima stepped forward, taking the lead. As they walked through the town, something raced toward them in a flash of red. Kirishima hardened his skin, hoping to shield Bakugou. The beast landed, causing the ground to tremble, before lifting off into the sky. Only once she’d taken flight did Kirishima recognize the beast as a dragon – the kind he’d read about in fantasy stories. Certainly not something he’d find hanging around U.A.

“Oh no…” Kirishima realized.

“What?!” Bakugou spat.

“We weren’t warped to a different town…we were warped to a different realm.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes. “You sound like Deku.”

“I’m serious!” Kirishima insisted. “How else do you explain the zombies we’ve been fighting? And the literal freaking dragon that nearly crushed us?”

“Unregistered quirks,” Bakugou stated, shouldering past Kirishima.

“I don’t know, man,” Kirishima replied, catching up so they walked side by side. “This whole place just feels…different, somehow.”

“Shut up!” Bakugou yelled. “How am I supposed to listen for villains when you’re blabbing weird ass conspiracy theories?”

Kirishima kept his mouth shut. He really wanted to believe Bakugou. But there was something about the bonfire that lingered in his memory. Without the fire, he felt strangely…cold. Even after they’d defeated more zombies, a black armored knight, and a flaming barrel rolling down a stairway, Kirishima kept rubbing his hands together. As they walked onto a bridge, the heroes stepped into sunlight. When Kirishima peered over the edge of the bridge, he could see the sunlight seeping through holes in the clouds, speckling the world around him. With only a low wall to serve as a railing, he could see the town they’d passed through, an enormous forest, and a faraway castle. Still, the sun held no warmth on Kirishima’s skin.

Kirishima didn’t have time to dwell on it. As soon as they reached the center of the bridge, an enormous beast leaped from the bridge’s opposite tower. The creature landed with such force that the whole bridge trembled. Just as Nomu had the body of a man but the head of a bird, this beast also combined one form with another. Although the creature walked on two legs like a human and gripped its weapon like a human, its hands and feet had morphed into scaly grey claws. The rest of its body was covered in brown fur, save for its head. No, not a head – it had the skull of a ram, one that charged toward the heroes as if to knock them off the bridge.

Kirishima activated his quirk, channeling his unbreakable form. When the beast swung its enormous ax, Kirishima barely dodged. Bakugou blasted himself above the beast, landed on its shoulders, and slammed the ax into its back. The beast howled, thrashing around like a bull in a ring. Bakugou grabbed onto its fur and sent explosions through both palms, filling the air with the stench of burnt hair. This only made the beast’s movements more erratic, the demon thrashing so wildly that Bakugou was ripped from the beast with its fur in his fists.

With Bakugou out of range, Kirishima had the perfect opportunity to charge, sending his sword into the beast’s chest and shoving the demon over the edge. The beast spiraled into the woods below, landing with a crash that was as loud as one of Bakugou’s blasts.

“Ha ha!” Kirishima taunted over the bridge, his form returning to normal as he deactivated his quirk. “You couldn’t beat the best of the best! Isn’t that right, Bakugou?”

In response, Kirishima could only hear the howling wind.

“Bakugou?”

Kirishima turned around. Bakugou was slumped against the stone wall of the bridge, one hand pressed against his side.

Kirishima raced toward his friend. “Bakugou! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Bakugou replied, his voice hoarse. “Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

Kirishima held out his hand. “Let me help you up.”

Bakugou glared at the outstretched hand, his jaw clenched.

Kirishima sat beside his friend. “Is it alright if I sit here?”

“You’re already sitting here,” Bakugou scoffed. “Not much I can say now.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right,” Kirishima replied, wrapping his arm around Bakugou’s shoulder. “That was pretty awesome how you attacked from above. You’ve got really great strategy, you know that? Especially when you…”

“Shut up,” Bakugou interrupted.

“No, I mean it!”

“Shut. Up,” Bakugou repeated. “I hear something.”

And then, Kirishima saw it racing toward them – an arrow, one that he barely deflected with his hardened arm.

“Those bastards,” Bakugou hissed through clenched teeth, getting back onto his feet.

Before Kirishima could stop him, Bakugou blasted his way to the tower at the end of the bridge. With a single explosion, two soldiers flew off the tower, joining the beast in the woods below. Bakugou took the ladder down, each step ringing hard against the metal. If there was anyone in the world who could descend a ladder aggressively, it was Katsuki Bakugou.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Bakugou asked, holding out his hand. “We lost our only weapons.”

“Oh, nothing,” Kirishima replied, lifted back onto his feet.

“Whatever,” Bakugou huffed. “Let’s get going.”

Kirishima followed Bakugou to the other side of the bridge. For a moment, nothing was said. All Kirishima could hear was their steps against the stone. But then, Bakugou cleared his throat and said, “What the hell was that form you used?”

“Oh, that?” Kirishima asked, his face flushed. “I haven’t gotten it down quite yet, but the goal is to make my whole body hard so nothing can get past me!”

“So you wanna make yourself unbreakable?”

“Yeah! Unbreakable!”

“That’s pretty cool.” And then, as if catching himself, Bakugou added, “but don’t let it get to your head! You almost fell off the damn bridge!”

“Blasty, are you trying to compliment me?” Kirishima cooed. “That’s so sweet!”

“I’m gonna vomit.”

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that.”

“I mean it,” Bakugou insisted, coming to a stop once they’d reached the end of the bridge. Only then did Kirishima notice that Bakugou had rested one hand on his stomach. Bakugou slouched to the ground, his back pressed against the tower that the beast had jumped down from. “I feel really sick.”

“Oh!” Kirishima replied as he sat beside Bakugou. He looked up, watching the clouds as he asked, “How about we chill for a minute? I’d be nauseous too if I rode a bull with my bare hands.”

“Tch,” Bakugou replied. “You’re the one who pissed it off.”

“How?” Kirishima asked. “You’re the one who attacked it!”

“Your hair,” Bakugou deadpanned. “Bulls hate the color red.”

Kirishima met Bakugou’s gaze to find a small smirk on his friend’s face. Kirishima grinned as he replied, “Bro…did you just tell a joke?”

And just like that, Bakugou’s smile fell into a scowl. “Stop calling me bro. It’s weird.”

“Why’s it weird?”

“Cuz I don’t…” Bakugou pinched his forehead with two fingers, as if anticipating an incoming headache. As quickly as it had appeared, the tension disappeared from his expression – his face blank as he looked up, took a breath, and said, “Forget it. Just go back to watching the clouds.”

“Okaaaaay,” Kirishima shrugged, returning his attention to the sky above. As he watched the sun peek in and out of the clouds, Bakugou’s shoulder pressed against his own. Except while the sunlight disappeared and reappeared, the warmth against Kirishima’s shoulder stayed. Kirishima allowed himself a small smile, letting his friend’s breathing calm him down once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Dark Souls playthrough, I got knocked off the bridge by the Taurus Demon like a total casul. Kirishima riposting the demon off the bridge is my idealized payback.


	4. If only I could be so grossly incandescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet Solaire, a knight whose laugh is as warm as the sun – that is, if Kirishima could feel any warmth from the sun. They also meet Lautrec, a knight whose laugh is as sinister as rumbling thunder. Kirishima isn’t sure if he can trust the latter, but it wouldn’t be manly to leave Lautrec all alone…then again, what crime did the knight commit to be locked in a cell in an abandoned church?

Although Kirishima and Bakugou stood a few feet behind the stranger, the man hadn’t turned around to meet the gaze of the heroes. Rather, he looked upward, as if studying the sun that Kirishima had studied only minutes ago. Although Bakugou insisted that he was feeling well enough to walk, Kirishima couldn’t tell if Bakugou’s scowl was one of lingering nausea or one of growing confusion. Kirishima, meanwhile, was fascinated by the stranger. His attire was…unusual, to say the least. His shoulders appeared to be padded by green grass. Attached to his helm was a single red feather, which fluttered in the cool breeze. Although a sword hung at the man’s hip, his bare fists hung loosely at his sides, as if the man felt no danger in the presence of the sunlight. Since Kirishima was starting to feel creepy watching the man from behind, he sported a grin and took a step into the knight’s outstretched shadow. 

“Hello! My name’s Kirishima, and this is Bakugou.”

The stranger turned his head over his shoulder. “Ah, hello! You don’t look hollow. Far from it. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight.” He raised his arms toward the sky, his palms facing outward. “Now that I am undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!” 

“That’s…nice,” Kirishima replied, taking note of the sun that had been woven into the knight’s chest piece. “We’re just trying to get back home. Have you seen any other heroes?”

“Heroes?” Solaire inquired, scratching at his helmet as if it were his head. “Everyone wants to be a hero around here. Ha ha ha!”

“Listen up,” Bakugou joined in. “We’re looking for a tall fucker with candy cane hair and a short fucker with broccoli hair. Have you seen ’em?”

“Candy cane?” Solaire inquired. “Is that a new miracle?”

“Never mind him,” Kirishima dismissed. “The tall guy has red and white hair. He’s on the quiet side. The short guy has green hair. He kinda mumbles a lot.”

“Ah, that rings a bell!” Solaire said, laughing to himself as if he’d told an excellent joke. “Yes, I met a pair who fit that description. They came by a few minutes ago…or was it a few hours? Time is convoluted here, you see…”

“Great!” Kirishima replied, wondering if the knight had been in the sun for a tad too long. “Did you see anything else out of the ordinary?”

“Only you two,” Solaire said with a chuckle.

“I’ll kill you,” Bakugou spat.

“If you do that,” Solaire challenged, “I’ll get right back up…like the sun rising at dawn every morning!”

“How?” Kirishima questioned. “Are you immortal or something?”

“Undead,” Solaire corrected. “As are you.”

“Shitty hair’s not undead!” Bakugou shouted, stepping between Kirishima and Solaire.

“Ah, but you are,” Solaire insisted, ignoring Bakugou in favor of Kirishima. “Your skin is starting to wrinkle. Your eyes are sinking in. And I suppose you’re feeling cold right now?”

Kirishima nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Not to worry!” Solaire said, reaching right over Bakugou to pat Kirishima on the shoulder. “All you need is a bonfire! That’ll warm you right up.”

Bakugou swatted Solaire’s hand away. Although his teeth were clenched into a feral scowl, his voice was strangely calm when he asked, “Where can we find one?”

“Across the bridge,” Solaire replied. “Is Bakugou your knight, sir Kirishima? He seems quite…protective over you, to say the least.”

Bakugou turned away, but not quickly enough for Kirishima to miss the color in his face. “I’m not his knight! I’m his _friend!_ ”

Kirishima’s jaw dropped, taken aback by Bakugou’s use of the word _friend_ without the word _shitty_.

“Let’s go, shitty hair!”

Ah, there it was. Kirishima turned back to Solaire and said, “Sorry, he’s just like that. Are you coming too?”

“I will stay behind,” Solaire replied. “To gaze at the sun. The sun is a wondrous body, like a magnificent father! If only I could be so grossly incandescent.”

“Suit yourself,” Kirishima shrugged, jogging to catch up with Bakugou. Bakugou stood at the edge of a bridge that led into a castle, his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping against the stone. Kirishima scanned the bridge, trying to figure out what Bakugou was staring at, when he saw it: scorch marks all along the bridge. Soldiers burned to a crisp. Inside the castle gate, a bonfire – its light as small as a firefly from the opposite end of the bridge.

“The dragon,” Kirishima realized.

“Yep,” Bakugou confirmed. “Let’s get the hell outta here before that fucker comes back.”

“A race then?” Kirishima smirked. “You’re on.”

“It’s not a game, Kirishima.”

“Too late!” Kirishima said, giving himself a running start. “I’m gonna win!”

Bakugou blasted from behind him, each blast louder – no, closer than the last. He passed Kirishima, leaving him in the dust of his explosions, when Kirishima heard another explosion from behind him. No, not an explosion – a roar. A blaze at his back. Kirishima hardened his skin once again. Even with his eyes closed, fire blinded his vision. Once the heat subsided, Kirishima unhardened his skin and hit the ground running, his eyes stinging from the smoke. He couldn’t see. He could only run.

“Stop!”

Kirishima did as told, his eyes still closed. “Bakugou?”

Bakugou’s arms wrapped around Kirishima, pulling him in for a hug. “I thought you were a goner.”

Kirishima rested his hands on Bakugou’s shoulders. “I’m fine, Bakugou. I’m here.”

Where exactly was here? Kirishima opened his eyes to find that he’d reached the entrance of the castle. Behind him, the dragon lifted off, the thump of her wings sending gusts of wind that stung his burnt back. In front of him, a bonfire illuminated a statue of a mother and infant, casting shadows over the folds of her dress. But Kirishima didn’t pay the statue any mind. Instead, he focused on the man who had buried his face into his chest. If the castle wasn’t so quiet, Kirishima wouldn’t have even noticed his friend’s muffled sobs. Kirishima didn’t say a word, letting his actions speak for him. He ran his thumbs in slow circles around Bakugou’s trembling shoulders.

After some time, Bakugou’s shoulders stopped shaking. His breaths evened out. He looked up to face Kirishima and said, “You can harden your hair?”

Kirishima wasn’t expecting that. He smiled and said, “Well, yeah! I’m unbreakable!”

Bakugou shook his head. “You still got burned.”

Kirishima chuckled. “Well, almost unbreakable…maybe we should rest by the bonfire?”

“Okay,” Bakugou said, pulling away.

As soon as Kirishima sat by the bonfire, something strange happened. The skin on his back stopped hurting. His whole body felt lighter. He no longer felt cold.

“Hey, Bakugou! The fire’s working!”

“The fuck?” Bakugou asked from behind him. “Shit, you’re right. The burn, it’s…gone. Do you think these fires are connected to someone’s quirk? Like a healing quirk?”

“I have no clue,” Kirishima admitted, facing the fire. “But I think that I really am…undead. Whatever that means.”

Bakugou sat beside him. “Your ugly wrinkles are gone too.”

“Thanks, man,” Kirishima deadpanned. “Glad to know I’m ugly.”

“You _were_ ugly,” Bakugou replied. “Now, you’re…”

Kirishima turned to face Bakugou. “Now I’m what?”

When Bakugou met his gaze, Kirishima held his breath. In the firelight, Bakugou looked absolutely stunning. Although the fire from Bakugou’s explosions normally made him look fierce, aggressive, and truth be told, terrifying, this fire made all his features look softer. His red eyes looked less like a wildfire and more like magma – a slower kind of burn. His crooked grin had softened into a small smile.

Kirishima couldn’t help but stare at that smile, couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel under his own. He leaned in, closing the space between them.

“Kacchan?”

Bakugou’s smile hardened into a scowl. His eyes narrowed into thin red slits. Through clenched teeth, he spat, “Deku…”

Kirishima turned around to see Midoriya and Todoroki on the other side of a closed gate.

“Were we interrupting something?” Todoroki questioned.

“No, no!” Kirishima replied, offering a warm smile even under Todoroki’s icy gaze. “We were just talking!”

“Then can you let us in?” Todoroki asked, pointing to a lever on Kirishima’s side of the gate.

“Oh, uh, sure!” Kirishima replied, stumbling his way over to the gate. With one pull of the lever, the gate opened. Judging by Bakugou’s clenched fists, Kirishima wished he’d kept the gate shut.

“Hey, guys!” Kirishima greeted. “I’m glad to see you’re safe!”

“Same to you!” Midoriya replied. “Kacchan, why is your face so red? Are you sick?”

“Fuck off, Deku!”

“Watch it,” Todoroki warned.

“Anywayyyy,” Kirishima said. “Have you guys made it to the bell tower yet? We were hoping to get a better view of this place.”

“That’s where we’re heading! We met this knight at the Undead Asylum who told us about the bells.” Midoriya deepened his voice and continued, “Thou who art undead art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords. When thou ringeth the bell of awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know…”

Undead? That’s the same word Knight Solaire had used. Before Kirishima could question Midoriya about this Undead Asylum, Bakugou took a step forward and said, “You shoulda stayed in the loony bin. And you shouldn’t be getting involved in their business.”

“It’s a hero’s job to get involved,” Midoriya challenged, his head hung low while Bakugou towered over him. “Especially if it’s not our business.”

“You’ve got no business being a hero,” Bakugou growled. “You’re _quirkless_.”

Kirishima really wished he’d kept the gate shut. Midoriya looked ready to cry. Bakugou looked ready to explode. And Todoroki looked…well, Kirishima had trouble reading Todoroki’s blank expression. And so Kirishima just took a breath, held his chin high, and said, “Hey guys, I know we’re stressed out, but we’ve gotta focus on finding the bell tower. And our best bet is sticking together.”

“No fucking way,” Bakugou huffed.

“Just Kirishima then?” Todoroki asked. “Fine by me.”

“Back off,” Bakugou growled. “He’s _mine_.”

It was the kind of comment that Kirishima had only imagined in his wildest dreams. The kind that led to him kissing the living daylights out of Bakugou. But if Kirishima made a move in front of Deku, of all people, he knew it couldn’t go as smoothly as he’d imagined. Besides, he had more on his mind than his feelings for Bakugou. Like how they’d get back home. And how he’d recover from this strange undead quirk.

And so Kirishima rested his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder and said, “It would be the manly thing to help them out. Don’t you think?”

“Fine,” Bakugou surrendered, marching ahead of the group.

Midoriya followed in Bakugou’s shadow, muttering something under his breath.

Kirishima and Todoroki walked behind them. Kirishima didn’t know much about Todoroki, other than the fact that he had a flashy quirk. He was the son of the number two hero, Endeavor, but he’d never displayed any fire quirk. Only his ice, which was a big enough threat on its own. Like Bakugou, Todoroki gave the world a cold shoulder, but Kirishima couldn’t help but wonder if Todoroki was just shy.

Kirishima offered a smile. “I’m pumped to fight some villains with you!”

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to befriend me?”

“Well, yeah!” Kirishima confessed. “I wanna be friends with everybody!”

“Even Bakugou?” Todoroki scoffed. “How can you stand him?”

“Well, he’s super strong and confident and manly!” Kirishima grinned. “I like him!”

“Clearly,” Todoroki replied with a small smile.

Kirishima bit his lip and looked down at his feet. After a few steps, he noticed the stone change to ice. He looked back up to find soldier after soldier frozen in place – palms frozen to the hilts of swords, fingers frozen onto bow strings. A wild hog had been imprisoned in an ice cube, its snout sticking out of the ice to give it enough room to squeal. At the sight of the pig, Kirishima’s stomach growled. He hadn’t had anything to eat since he’d arrived in this strange land. But it wasn’t time for lunch. It was time to fight some villains! At least, Kirishima hoped to fight some villains. Todoroki had frozen all the enemies so far, even a giant knight inside an enormous church. As the group made their way through the church’s second floor, they found a whole horde of zombies frozen to the wall.

“Wow, dude!” Kirishima said with a smile. “You made short work of these guys!”

“It was nothing,” Todoroki shrugged.

Kirishima noticed Bakugou glaring at him over his shoulder. Was he…jealous? No, that couldn’t be it.

But just in case it was, Kirishima continued, “I’m serious, bro! Your quirk is really strong!”

Todoroki looked forward, his jaw clenched in concentration. And then, his mouth fell open into an o, as if understanding the intent behind Kirishima’s sudden praise. He turned back to Kirishima and announced, “I’m glad someone finally recognizes my quirk as the strongest of the class.”

“Half-and-half bastard!” Bakugou yelled, redirecting his rage from Midoriya to Todoroki. “We all know that Kirishima’s quirk is the strongest!”

Kirishima tripped on the icy path, caught off balance by Bakugou’s reaction. He would’ve broken his bone, if he hadn’t hardened his shoulder just in time.

“See what I mean?” Bakugou continued, marching toward them. “You can’t compete with a quirk like that!”

“Yes, I see,” Todoroki deadpanned before using his ice quirk to catch up with Midoriya.

Kirishima got back onto his feet. “Do you really think my quirk is the strongest?”

“Of fucking course,” Bakugou affirmed, his scowl lifting into a smirk. “Unless you’re talking about _my_ quirk.”

“Hey, what’s behind this door?” Midoriya muttered, seemingly pulled out of his pensive mood by his curiosity. “Could it be the next villain? Or perhaps the way back home? Or maybe All Might himself is behind the door, causing it to emit a strangely bright glow?”

“Out of the way!” Bakugou announced before kicking the door down.

“Was that really necessary?” Todoroki asked.

Behind the door, the heroes found a stairway that led to a cell. Behind the rusted grey bars, a golden armored knight lifted his helm. “Oh? Still human, are you? Then I am in luck. Could you help me?”

“What happened to you?” Midoriya asked.

“As you can see, I am stuck without recourse. I entreat you, have pity on this powerless knight. Surely you can imagine the depth of such dejection. _Please_ …I have duties to fulfill, and I will reward you handsomely.”

“Fuck this,” Bakugou scoffed, turning down the stairs. “This guy’s sketchy as hell.”

“Why, you!” the man begged. “Do not run away! Hear me out.”

Bakugou paused on the stairway. Kirishima met him on the stairs and said, “I trust your judgement, man.”

“He needs help!” Midoriya yelled, his shadow stretching down the stairs and reaching their feet. “What kind of hero doesn’t help someone in need?”

“How do you plan on getting him out?” Bakugou mocked. “Should I explode him out? Or should half-and-half freeze him out?”

Midoriya rested his chin in his palms and started muttering. Kirishima had learned to recognize the action as Midoriya’s way of coming up with a plan. However, he didn’t expect Midoriya to look right at him and say, “Kirishima! It has to be you!”

“Me?!” Kirishima squeaked.

“Yes, you. If you harden just your arms, then you can break the lock.”

Kirishima clenched his hands into fists. He looked between Midoriya and Bakugou. He really didn’t want to disappoint either of them.

“I beg of you,” the man said behind the bars. “Help me.”

And that’s all it took to put Kirishima over the edge. He walked back up the stairs, hardened his arms, and bashed the lock until it finally broke. He opened the cell door, and the man stepped out. Kirishima eyed the man’s weapons – two curved swords hanging from his hip.

“Thank you,” the man said. “Yes, sincerely. I am Knight Lautrec of Carim. I truly appreciate this, and I guarantee a reward. Only…later.”

“Later?” Bakugou growled.

“Yes, very sorry. Your reward will have to wait. I have just been freed. Allow me some time. I am _free_. Now…I can get back to work…”

“Not yet,” Bakugou said, stomping up the stairs. “The least you can do is help us find the stupid bell tower. Unless those swords of yours are all for show.”

“Oh, these?” Lautrec snickered, pulling the blades from their sheaths. “I’ll show you just how bloody they can get.”

“Good,” Bakugou huffed, shouldering past Kirishima. “Let’s go.”

“Kacchan, wait!” Deku said, chasing after Bakugou.

“Midoriya!” Todoroki said, chasing after Deku.

And with that, Kirishima was left alone with Knight Lautrec. Kirishima took the lead down the steps. Lautrec trailed behind him, his armor clanking against the stone.

“So…” Kirishima said once they’d exited the room, stepping over the door that Bakugou had kicked down. “You said you were from Carim? Is that a town near here?”

“By the lords,” Lautrec interrupted. “Your voice…your humanity is really slipping.”

“Uh, rude?” Kirishima said.

“Not from around here, hmm?” Lautrec questioned. “Well then, take this. Before I change my mind.”

Kirishima studied the glowing black orb in Lautrec’s palm. “What is it?”

“Humanity,” Lautrec explained. “It’ll help you stay sane.”

Kirishima picked up the orb between two fingers. It was strangely…warm. “Uh, thanks? I guess…do I eat it or something?”

“Let’s not be greedy now,” Lautrec chuckled. “Wait until you really need it.”

“How will I know?” Kirishima asked.

“You’ll know,” Lautrec snickered. “Most fools have more humanity than they know what to do with.”

Kirishima tucked the humanity into the pocket of his hero costume. He still didn’t know what to make of the knight. He was happy to have freed him, but something about a cell in an abandoned church seemed off. Who had locked him up, and why? How long had he been kept there, trapped in a cell with only this warm darkness called humanity to keep him company?

Still, the man didn’t give off the vibe of a victim. Rather, he walked with an air of confidence, his curved swords swinging back and forth in his clenched fists. The man held his head high, never once looking back at the cell he’d left behind. Although the cell was a dirty grey, the armor was a bright gold. It seemed out of place in a world of ruins and decay. Two arms had been engraved into the knight’s armor, wrapping around his shoulders as if to embrace him. Kirishima couldn’t help but wonder how heavy those arms weighed. Sure the armor would protect him, but how far could the knight travel in a suit of armor that heavy? On that note, how long could Bakugou carry those gauntlets on his arms? How long could Kirishima carry the spikes on his shoulders?

Kirishima was so caught up in his own mind that he barely noticed catching up to the group. Lautrec took the lead, bringing them up a ladder until they reached the roof of the church. Kirishima noticed a glowing gold signature on the ground. When he reached down and held his hand above the color, an image of Solaire emerged. “Hey guys! Look who I found!”

Lautrec stomped one foot down on the signature. “Oh great, the sunbathing idiot is still alive.”

“Why can I see him?” Kirishima questioned.

“It’s a summoning sign,” Lautrec explained. By the tone of Lautrec’s voice, Kirishima wondered if Lautrec was rolling his eyes inside his helm. “If you touch the signature, he’ll be warped here.”

“Warped?” Bakugou questioned.

Before Lautrec could answer, Midoriya chimed in, “Great! We’ll take all the help we can get!”

At first, when Kirishima touched the signature, the signature merely disappeared. For a moment, he worried that he’d messed up. But then, Solaire emerged from the ground, his palms raised to the heavens. Once he’d fully emerged, he went straight to Knight Lautrec and embraced him in a hug. “Sir Lautrec!”

“Get off me!” Lautrec huffed.

“Ah, sorry,” Knight Solaire replied, his voice strangely quiet compared to his usual booming volume. “It’s just, I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Todoroki leaned in toward Kirishima and whispered, “It’s kinda like watching you and Bakugou.”

“What was that, half and half?” Bakugou yelled, resting one hand on Kirishima’s shoulder. “If you’re gonna talk shit, say it to my face!”

“I’m glad to see you again, Mr. Solaire,” Midoriya interrupted, “but why exactly do we need so many people for the bell tower?”

“You don’t know?” Solaire questioned. “Why, the tower’s been infested by gargoyles! We can’t ring the bell if we can’t defeat them.” He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “They just _had_ to nest in my favorite sungazing spot!”

“You spend too much time in the sun,” Lautrec chided.

“Let’s go already!” Bakugou shouted.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Midoriya cheered, stepping forward.

Todoroki rested a hand on Midoriya’s shoulder, stopping Midoriya in his tracks. “You should stay here.”

“I can help! I'm not useless!” Midoriya looked to Kirishima. “Right?”

Before Kirishima could reply, Lautrec kicked at the fog, but the armor bounced off as if hitting stone rather than air. “If you really must play the hero, then keep an eye out for Oswald. That treacherous leech will blast us right off the roof with his accursed wrath of the gods.”

“Why are the gods mad?” Midoriya questioned. 

“Who knows,” Lautrec replied, his voice strangely somber. He crossed his arms over his chest, resting his hands over the arms engraved into the gold. “Anyway, you can’t miss him. Black robe. Creepy mask. Pale as a bonewheel and just as irritating. If you see him, let me know.” Lautrec drew his swords from his sheaths. "And I'll take good care of him."

Before Kirishima could ask what the heck a bonewheel was, Lautrec turned around, raised his head high, and stared into the cold grey fog as he announced, “Let’s get a move on. I have work to do…keh heh heh heh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to gank the gargoyles >:)


	5. Chapter 5: I saved you, didn’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes battle the gargoyles. Kirishima gets his breath knocked right out of him – not by the beasts, but by his hero. Kirishima often imagined Bakugou pinning him against the wall, albeit in very different circumstances.

 

When Kirishima stepped through the fog gate, he expected the fog to weigh down his shoulders – like the fog that had warped the heroes to this strange land. This fog, however, was gentle and cool against his sweaty skin, like stepping through a sprinkler on a hot summer day. When Kirihsima looked over his shoulder, he could see the others stepping through the gate – Bakugou, Todoroki, Lautrec, and Solaire. Everyone except Midoriya, who stayed behind on the other side of the fog.

Kirishima trailed behind Solaire, focusing on the roof under his feet rather than the knot in his gut. He wasn’t sure why he felt so sick to his stomach – the guilt of leaving Midoriya behind? or the fear of fighting villains on a dilapidated roof? He envied Bakugou’s ability to blast himself into the sky, maneuvering through the air with all the grace and prowess of a hawk diving for prey. Kirishima could barely even walk on his own two feet, could barely focus on the sound of their steps against a roof that could give in at any moment.

And then, Kirishima heard a strange crumbling sound. At first, he feared that the roof was indeed giving in. But when he looked up, he found a gargoyle coming to life. The gargoyle crashed onto the roof, wings outstretched, and howled. It raised its spear, bringing the blade down for an overhead smash. Todoroki unleashed a wave of ice, stopping the spear in place. Bakugou raced behind the beast, sending an explosion into its back. As the beast turned its head toward Bakugou, snapping its jaws, Lautrec rushed in – his shotel slicing the beast’s neck. Its blood splattered red against his gold armor.

While Lautrec and Todoroki battled the first gargoyle, another gargoyle leaped from the bell tower, diving for the group. Solaire hurled a lightning bolt at the beast, causing the gargoyle to crash into the roof. Bakugou rushed in and Kirishima followed, his legs so shaky that he could barely keep up. The beast opened its mouth, and at the sight of the orange sparks in its scowl, Kirishima grabbed Bakugou’s arm and yanked him backward. Kirishima hardened his body, shielding Bakugou from the fire that spewed out of its howl. Before the fire could reach his friends, Kirishima stepped forward and sent a fist into the flames. With the blaze blinding his vision, he wasn’t sure where he was aiming, but whatever he hit cracked under his hardened fist. Even when the flame subsided, Kirishima still couldn’t see well enough to make out what he’d hit. He could barely see the beast’s outline as it stumbled off the ledge.

The beast swung its ax on the way down, knocking Kirishima off the roof as well. He spiraled toward the courtyard, hardening his whole body before crashing into the bricks. For a moment, he wondered if he hadn’t survived. He couldn’t see a damn thing when he opened his eyes – just a dull grey circle in the sky. But when he rested his hand on the bricks, he felt something warm at his fingertips. He smelled burnt flesh – likely the spot where Solaire had pierced the beast with a lightning bolt. Kirishima didn’t need to regain his vision to know that the beast hadn’t survived the fall. He heard a scream – the final cry of the first gargoyle from somewhere above. The silence that followed told Kirishima everything he needed to know.

Kirishima slowly pushed himself to his feet, not sure how to feel about the creature he’d just killed. Sure the beast had attacked him and his friends, but he’s the one who’d invaded the beast’s home – its nest, as Solaire had called it. Kirishima couldn’t feel proud of his victory, even if he wanted to. He just felt empty. And tired. Very, very tired.

Kirishima kept both arms raised as he walked step by step, like how he’d stumble through his bedroom at night until finding the light switch. Kirishima didn’t reach any light, but he did find the brick wall of the church, cold and rough under his palms. Kirishima leaned against this wall, took a breath, and listened. He could hear the songs of birds coming from the nearby trees. He could hear the wind rustling through the leaves. And he could hear more explosions, each one louder than the last. Kirishima tried to lift his neck to trace the source of the sound, only to find that his head was too heavy.

“Kirishima!”

The explosions weren’t louder. No, they were closer. 

“Kirishima!”

Kirishima smiled. Even with his blurred vision, he could still make out the telltale spikes of the hero’s hair. “Hey, Bakugou.”

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima by the collar of his hero costume, pinning him against the wall. “You idiot! You could’ve been killed!”

Kirishima only smiled wider. “I saved you, didn’t I?”

Bakugou pushed harder. “Whaddaya want? A goddamn medal?”

Kirishima shrugged. Or at least, he tried to shrug. There wasn’t much room to move – or to breathe, for that matter – with Bakugou this close. He cleared his throat and replied, “A thank you would be nice.”

Bakugou let go. At first, Kirishima missed the contact. That is, until Bakugou cupped Kirishima’s chin in his palms. He lifted Kirishima’s chin slowly, fingers trailing up his jawline and into his hair. Everything – the songs of birds, the howling wind, the heart pounding in someone’s chest – it all went quiet as soon as their lips met. Before Kirishima could really catch up to what was happening, Bakugou pulled away. He stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest, and muttered a _thanks_ under his breath. Moments later, the rest of the group came rushing out of the church – minus a certain sun worshipping knight.

“Kirishima, are you alright?!” Midoriya asked.

“Amazing,” Kirishima smiled.

“He must’ve hit his head,” Todoroki said.

“We should get him to a bonfire right away,” Midoriya suggested.

“No one touches him but me,” Bakugou barked.

“Kachaan, I know you’re very protective over Kirishima-kun,” Midoriya muttered. “But for his sake, it would be best if someone helped you carry him.”

“Fucking fine,” Bakugou hissed. “Icyhot and Deku, go check out the bell tower. Golden Shower, you’re coming with me.”

“Golden Shower?” Lautrec questioned. “How dare you insult Lautrec the Embraced.”

“At least you’re not shitty hair,” Kirishima mumbled.

“Keh heh heh,” Lautrec chuckled, lifting Kirishima with one arm while Bakugou supported the other arm. “I suppose I should count myself lucky.”

“Damn right,” Bakugou said, pulling Kirishima toward the church.

Lautrec tugged the opposite direction. “ _This way_ , you imbecile. There’s a bonfire in the geezer’s workshop.”

Bakugou grumbled insults under his breath, but he did follow Lautrec’s lead. 

And with that, Kirishima moved onward. Under his left arm, Lautrec’s cold metal armor. Under his right arm, Bakugou’s warm skin. He tried not to look at the gargoyle as they passed it by. He tried not to focus on the blood that covered Lautrec’s armor. Instead, he focused on Bakugou. He listened to the ins and outs of his breaths, wondering what it would sound like if he pressed an ear to Bakugou’s chest. His quirk fatigue certainly wasn’t the only reason for his dizziness. That kiss had set all the gears in his head spinning into motion.

Kirishima couldn’t focus on Bakugou, after all. That was even more distracting than his dizziness. And so he focused on their journey. They traveled over a stone walkway with tree canopies on each side – a path that connected the church to the _workshop_ , as Lautrec had called it. When they stepped into the building, Kirishima could certainly smell the traces of metal and fire, but he didn’t see any weapons or shields. Just a wooden staircase that led to a bonfire. Or rather, the pitiful remains of a bonfire. Kirishima’s stomach filled with dread – or maybe hunger – as he gazed at the lingering embers. Unlike the crackling bonfire that they’d found after the dragon, this bonfire was so small that it made no sound and held no warmth.

Kirishima knelt by the embers. “Is it...dead?”

Lautrec chuckled, the sound echoing in the tiny wooden room. But when he spoke, his voice sounded as bitter as ever, “Pay attention, little moths. I’m only showing you once.”

Lautrec held one hand over the fire, as if to reach for something that he’d dropped, something that he’d lost in the flames. And then, to Kirishima’s amazement, the flames burst open, blazing with the same warmth as he’d remembered. As the fire crackled to life, the sound of a bell broke through Kirishima’s awe. It was a pleasant sound, one that reminded him of when he used to go to church. Back before he learned that his feelings were considered sin. Although he certainly didn’t miss the long sermons or hard pews, he did miss the church bells. He missed the home he’d found. The home he’d lost.

“What happened to Knight Solaire?” Kirishima asked as his head became clearer. He remembered the lightning bolt that Solaire had tossed as effortlessly as a football, a feat that would make Kaminari jealous. At the thought of his old friend, Kirishima’s heart sank, but he had to know what had happened to his new friend. And so he said, “Please tell me he survived the battle.”

“Of course he survived,” Lautrec answered. “He might be an idiot, but he’s a strong idiot. Besides, even if he did get killed, it was only his phantom you summoned.”

Before Kirishima could inquire further, Lautrec held his blades above the fire. Kirishima watched as the flames devoured the blood, leaving the shotels as spotless as they’d been before the battle. Lautrec’s armor, too, returned to its shimmering gold, a color that Kirishima could finally see now that his vision had returned. And with that, Lautrec rested his hands on his hips and said, “Well, it’s been a pleasure, but I really must be going. I have business to attend to.”

“What kind of business?” Bakugou questioned.

Lautrec sheathed his swords, slowly, so the sound lingered in the otherwise quiet room. “Our futures are murky...let’s not be too friendly, now.”

And with that, Lautrec retreated up the staircase, leaving Bakugou and Kirishima alone once again. Kirishima worried about Lautrec’s so-called business. Did it involve the man named Oswald? Was Lautrec trying to find his way home to Carim, just as Kirishima was trying to find his way back to U.A.? Or did some other motive sharpen the blades of the golden knight?

Even so, Kirishima knew that the knight had only helped the heroes. He’d fought the gargoyles. He’d led them to this very bonfire. He’d even given Kirishima a humanity, something that seemed to be quite valuable in this decaying world. Was it all an act to win their favor while maintaining a safe distance? Or did the knight’s actions speak to his compassion even when his tongue conveyed only disdain?

Although his head remained heavy with these thoughts, Kirishima’s body felt lighter the longer they stayed by the bonfire. He could see that the blood on his own hands had evaporated in the firelight. He smiled at Bakugou only to realize that Bakugou was scowling. He didn’t look angry. Just focused, like how he looked when he was solving a problem during a test. Not that Kirishima would ever steal glances at Bakugou in class, mind you. He just couldn’t help but notice when the gears were turning in his friend’s brain.

Still, friends don’t kiss friends. And Bakugou had definitely kissed him. Was that what Bakugou was thinking about? Or something else? Kirishima cleared his throat and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Bakugou met his gaze. “Sunburn warped in here.”

Kirishima offered a nervous smile. “Do you mean Knight Solaire?”

Bakugou nodded. “If he can warp in, maybe we can warp out.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Kirishima replied, pulling the white soapstone out of his pocket. “Solaire gave me this. He said we can use it to summon each other between worlds. But I think you can only warp where you’ve already been. And it seems like you can’t warp the body with this thing – only your phantom, or whatever Lautrec called it.”

“Oh,” Bakugou said, burying his face in his palms.

“Hey,” Kirishima said, scooching closer to Bakugou. “It’ll be alright. If we can warp to places inside this world, then there’s gotta be a way to warp _outside_.”

Bakugou looked up, wiping tears from his eyes. “I wanna go home, Kirishima.”

Kirishima wrapped his arm around Bakugou’s shoulder. “Yeah, me too. Say, what’s the first thing you wanna do when you get back?”

Bakugou shrugged, his shoulder moving under Kirishima’s arm. “I dunno, get a burger or something? I haven’t had an appetite since I got here, and it’s really fucking weird.”

“I’ll buy us some burgers then,” Kirishima said.

Bakugou shook his head. “No, I’m buying. I’ll pay you back for saving my ass.”

Kirishima winked. “Didn’t you already thank me?”

Bakugou rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a big deal, shitty hair.”

“Oh,” Kirishima said, removing his arm from Bakugou’s shoulder. Maybe it really wasn’t a big deal for Bakugou. Maybe it was just the adrenaline rush after battle. Maybe it meant nothing to him.

Bakugou cleared his throat, as if to say something. Before he could speak, Midoriya and Todoroki made their way to the bonfire.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. “Which one of you fuckers rang the bell?”

Midoriya squeaked, like a mouse caught in a trap.

“You stupid nerd,” Bakugou growled. “You just gotta let the villains know our location, dontcha?”

“Or our teacher!” Midoriya defended. “All Might’s here somewhere!”

“How do you know?” Bakugou questioned.

“I don’t,” Midoriya admitted. “But I’ve got a good feeling about it!”

“If All Might’s here,” Todoroki said, “then Nomu is too.”

And with that, the group fell silent. Kirishima didn’t like the tension that had fallen over the group, like the moments before an explosion. Not a metaphorical explosion, as evidenced by the sparks popping in Bakugou’s palms. If Kirishima didn’t diffuse the ticking time bomb sitting right next to him, then he’d be the one blasted to a whole other dimension. And so Kirishima banged his hardened fists together, making a _clank_ sound that got everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat and said, “If All Might was here, he would’ve heard the battle way before the bell. Since he’s not here, I’m gonna bet that he got warped somewhere else.” He glanced at Bakugou, then turned his attention back to the group. “We talked to a knight who said there were two bells. One above. One below. If we find the one below, maybe we’ll find All Might.”

“Did he say how to get there?” Todoroki asked.

Kirishima shook his head.

“I saw a forest from the bell tower,” Midoriya announced. He turned to Bakugou and said, “Maybe we should check it out?”

“Fine with me,” Bakugou said.

Midoriya stared at Bakugou in slack jawed wonder.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. “What?!”

Midoriya winced. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Kachaan, but I’m surprised you’re going along with my plan.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes. “I’ll try your shitty plan.”

“Great!” Midoriya said. He looked around, as if searching for someone, and then asked, “Where’s Lautrec?”

Kirishima looked to Bakugou, expecting him to bark out something along the lines of _who knows_ or _who cares_. When Bakugou remained silent, Kirishima spoke up. “He left already.”

Midoriya smiled. “Oh, good!”

“Good?” Kirishima asked.

Midoriya nodded. “We ran into Oswald at the bell tower.” 

“Really?” Kirishima questioned. “What happened?”

Midoriya held his arms out wide, as if welcoming someone into a hug. “He raised his arms like this and said, ‘GREETINGS!’ And we said, ‘HELLO!’ And then we came back.”

Todoroki elbowed Midoriya. “That’s not what happened.”

Midoriya gave Todoroki a dirty look. “You said we’d keep it between us!”

“I changed my mind,” Todoroki said with a small smirk. “Tell them.”

Midoriya sighed, resigned to his fate. “Well, I sorta gave him a hug...and he sorta blasted me away.” He rubbed his head sheepishly, glancing in Bakugou’s direction. “It was like one of your explosions, except invisible! It didn’t hurt or anything.”

“Your feelings were hurt,” Todoroki said.

“Well, yeah!” Midoriya huffed. “You just stood there and laughed!”

“I couldn’t help it,” Todoroki said. “It was funny.”

Kirishima couldn’t imagine a laugh coming out of Todoroki’s mouth. He also couldn’t form a clear picture of this Oswald guy. He only hoped that Lautrec didn’t run into him. He was sure a hug from Midoriya would be treated quite differently than the arms wrapping around Lautrec’s armor.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Midoriya said, waving his hand as if to swat away the subject. “We should get going. There’s no time to waste when it comes to finding All Might.” He smiled wide, as if imitating the number one hero. “Dekusquad, out!”

Midoriya glanced between two paths – a path outside to an enormous fortress, and a staircase that led farther down. Midoriya chose the stairs, and the rest of the group followed closely behind. They entered a room that appeared to be a workshop – weapons propped against the wall, a smithing table, a strong metallic scent. No blacksmith. After passing through the workshop, they stepped into an enormous empty room – well, it would be empty, if it weren’t for the dead demon in the middle of the wreckage, pillars and blood scattered across the space. The demon’s blood was not red but black. It must’ve been slaughtered recently, judging by how blood still spilled out of the place where its tail had been severed.

Kirishima turned away from the dead demon and looked at Bakugou instead. “Hey man, are you alright?” 

Bakugou shook his head. “I’m worried about All Might.”

Kirishima raised his arm to wrap it around Bakugou’s shoulder, but at the last moment, he hesitated. He closed his hand into a fist, giving Bakugou a gentle nudge in the arm. “Yeah, I’m worried too. But did you see that guy when he was fighting Nomu? He’s unstoppable!”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bakugou smiled. “You’re a good friend, Kirishima.”

So the kiss really wasn’t a big deal after all. Kirishima clenched his fists tighter, the nails digging into his palms. As they stepped out of the room and into the forest, he looked ahead – as he’d seen Bakugou do a hundred times before. He was so focused on the path before him that he didn’t notice the hero beside him. He didn’t notice Bakugou staring at Kirishima’s hand, debating whether or not he should hold it in his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? What is this sorcery...


End file.
